


The Time Has Come

by midnightsnapdragon



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, I honestly have no idea how to classify this, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsnapdragon/pseuds/midnightsnapdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one-shot set just before the climax of Winter. Our heroes have assembled and are ready to put into action the climactic plan that will rid them of Levana, once and for all . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time Has Come

Iko looked around at the crew, grouped up together in the cargo bay — seated on the floor and perched among the crates — and for once she couldn't think of a single thing to say. Even she could recognize a solemn moment when she saw one.

They had ten minutes until the plan — the final plan that would complete this revolution — would be set into motion. Ten minutes of safety. Ten minutes of full companionship before they'd have to split up for their different parts of the mission. Ten minutes to say goodbye.

But no one was saying anything. This time tomorrow, they would be triumphant or they would be dead. How could they possibly acknowledge that everything might go wrong on this crucial day, and that everything they'd been working for might crumble? That they might never see each other again?

The silence bordered on unbearable.

Finally, Cinder cleared her throat. "Thank you."

They all jumped, the words echoing off the walls.

Thorne leaned forward to look past Cress, at Cinder. "What?"

"For everything," she clarified. Her voice had taken on a melancholy softness. "You risked your lives multiple times to help me. To dethrone Levana." She bit her lip. Took a deep breath. "You all lost something because of her. Letumosis, the wolf hybrids, her thaumaturges ... but we'll put a stop to it." She paused. "Or die trying."

Thorne whistled. "I hope that wasn't your idea of a pep talk."

Cinder made a face at him. "I don't do pep talks."

"Clearly."

Scarlet leapt to her feet. "We don't need a pep talk. The past few weeks have been encouragement enough. I say that if we can break into the Commonwealth palace, infiltrate Luna and survive deserts and torture, then assassinating Levana and instating you as queen —" she gestured to Cinder "— should be child's play. Once Levana is gone, she won't be able to hurt anyone else."

Iko saw a weak smile touch Wolf's lips.

"We are strong together," Scarlet went on. "We will do this for the people murdered by her soldiers, for every last one of the letumosis victims ..."

"For my parents." Kai's voice was backed with steel.

"For Dr. Erland," Cress murmured.

"For Peony," Cinder said softly.

"For my grand-mère," Scarlet finished. "And we will do it for each other."

They sat for a moment in stunned silence.

Then, Thorne grinned and opened his arms wide. "Come here, everyone. This calls for a group hug."

Slowly, one by one, they all knelt beside Thorne, arms around each other. Cress was the first, followed by Cinder and Scarlet. Kai followed, too, a little reluctantly, and last of all Wolf joined them on the floor in an almost protective stance. Iko hesitated only for a moment before bounding over, completing the embrace.

They were still kneeling there when, in Iko's mind, the clock ticked past their tenth minute.

She straightened, shrugging Wolf's arm off and pushing herself from the floor with one hand. Six heads turned to her as she walked toward the door to the cockpit, where she turned around and placed a hand on her hip.

"It's time," she said, "to go and get Levana."


End file.
